Dimensi?
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: Megumi menggunakan hiraishin akan tetapi, Bukannya sampai malah dia dan Yukito (Rekannya) terlempar kemasa depan! Bagaimanakah kisah mereka berdua di masa antah berantah itu? Akankah mereka kembali lagi? Silahkan dibaca (Bad Summary and Story). DISCOUNTINNUED
1. Chapter 1

MINUAAAA - SUUUUAAAMUUUAAA YYYOOOOOUUUKYYY BUAAAALIIIK LAAGYYY! (Slow Motion)

Mikano : "Kelamaan luw!"

Yuuki : "NAMUAAANYUAA JYUUGAAA SLOOOOUUUWW MOOOTTTIIOON"

Mikano : "Udah Cepetan Rubah Jadi-Jadian!"

Yuuki : "APUAAA LU KAAATEE ?!"

MIkano : "Rubah Jadi-Jadian" (Masih ga sadar)

Yuuki : "(Evil Smile) SENE LO! #Ngejarmikano."

Mikano : "HOAAAAAAAAA!...! #ngacir."

Uzumaki Megumi &Uciha Yukito (OC) :" Gommenne Minna Author Sableng Di atas emang ga ke tulungan! Apa lagi SI Yuuki! Si Yuuki mau updete Fanfic Judulnya 'Dimensi? ' Aneh ya? Bukaannya dia selesein dulu 'Tobi itu Perempuan' tapi malah langsung Ganti Sebenernya ini juga di paksa 'Mikano' Kesiaaan deh..."

Yuuki : Ayam dulu!

Mikano : Telor dulu!

DIMENSI?

Rated : K+ (Bingung Yuuki -_-)

Gender.(Eh salah) Genre : Ad venture,Humor (Garing)

Disclaimer : Om Kishi Kishi :v Kalo Penpiknyan Sih Punya yuuki!

Warning : Typo,OOC (Pasti) ,OC,HUMOR GARING!(Yuuki ga punya selera humor lho!),Tidak Sesuai EYD,Yang ga suka ga usah baca deeh teken tombol BEK AJA! Don't Like,Don't Read.!

Summary : Megumi Adalah Sahabat Yukito,(Yup!) Dia adalah anak dari Minato (Megumi).Dan Sahabatnya anak dari Fugaku,Orang tua mereka Sudah tiada akibat Penyerangan Kyubi dahulu,Walau Sebenarnya Setengah Dari Chakra Kyubi ada di dalam tubuh Megumi (Karena waktu lahir Chakranya bersentuhan dengan kyubi). (Langsung ke inti deh -_-) Saat Mereka Sedang menjalankan Misi Megumi Ingin mencoba ide gila!. Dia menggunakan Jurus Hiraishin Untuk sampai Konoha padahal jarak Konoha dengan tempatnya Lumayan jauh! sekitar 1000 KM lagi. Penasaran? Simak aja ceritanya hohohohohoho :v.

Pada Suatu Hari (Formal amat?! -_-) Ada 6 bocah,Yang 3 Bokyu (Bocah kyubi) Dan 3 lagi adalah Uciha.

Bokyu : (Uzumaki Megumi ,Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko.)

Uciha : (Uciha Yukito,Uciha Itachi , Uciha Sasuke.)

.

Sedang duduk di bangku Taman. (Panjang dong? -_-)

"Naruto,Naruko!/Sasuke,Itachi! Kalian Pulanglah Kami akan menjalankan misi terlebih dahulu mungkin kami akan pulang 3-4 minggu jika kalian mencari uang ada di lemari!" Perintah megumi dan yukito Hampir berbarengan.

"Ha'i , Onee-Chan!" Jawab mereka ber empat.

Mereka berempat pergi Meninggalkan kakaknya itu (Yuuki : -_- Terlalu Formal! Ini yang ngetik Sapa sih?!)

"Nyok Pergi! Ke kantor" Ajak Ketua Clan uzumaki kepada kepada Ketua Clan Uciha. (Nanti Chapter...-_-... kapan kapan yuuki cerita!)

"Ya, Ayo pergi" (Yuuki : Brrrrr disini Dingin -_-,Tapi lebih dingin SASU!)

.

.

.

SEKIP TAIM (Ruang Hokage)

.

"Kalian Sudah Memberi tau Adik kalian kan? Kalau kalian akan pulang 3 - 4 minggu kedepan? Bahkan Lebih." Ucap Sang Hokage Cantik (Kata yuuki mah biasa aja -_-) Hasil Perikanan.(Ehh Salaah!) Hasih Pernikahan Senju - Uzumaki.

"Sudah, Hokage-Sama"

"Uang? Sudah kalian Kasih?" (Waaaah pasti ada mauunya nih!).

"Sudah!"

"Baiklah Sekarang Pergi!"

"Ha'i Hokage-Sama"

.

.

.

SEKIP TIME lagi :v (Sepulang dari misi 1 Minggu kemudian *Cepet amat?*)

Diperjalanan...

"Ne...yuki..."Gumam Megumi.

"Nani?" Tanya Yukito penasaran.(Ya iyalah -_-).

"Aku mau mencoba Jurus Hirashin ku, Boleh?" (Bukannya jawab malah nanya =3).

"...Umm...Tentu!" (Yang ini malah Setuju -_-).

"Yoshaa...Siap Siap yak!" (Sekarang malah semangat •A• |Readers : Diem luw Yuuki lagi seru nih! #SiapinGolok.|Yuuki : HOAAAAAAAA...! #Ngacir.)

"Hn" ( #Bonyok. QAQ Sekarang malah ngikutin SASU!|Yukito : Sasu Adek gwee Yuuki No BAKA! #Nyiapintinjumaut.|Yuuki : HUAAAAAAAAA! #Pingsanplusbonyok.)

"Pegang Tanganku!...HIRAISHIN!..." (Yan- #Dibekep.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :v.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOMENNE QAQ 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Belom jadi malah yuuki buat baru lagi! HUEEEEE! Padahal Yuuki di paksa Sama SI MIKANO TOMCAT TUH KESEEEEEL QAQ. Oh iya buat keterangan:

SASUNARUSAKU : Umur 9 tahun. (Genin).

ITACHI : 12 tahun. (Chunnin/Ketua Anbu).

YUKIMEGUHANA : 15 tahun (Sennin).

.

.

DAH ...Kata aku ini yg paling garing lho!? daripada 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Hehe... Silahkan Review NYAAAAAAN~~~!

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


	2. Chapter 2

yohooooo bek bek bek bek :v yuuki kembali ceriaaa criiingg. Nyhahahahahahahahaha #meratapinasib. huweeeee remuweeeeeed huwaaa TT-TT. daripada ceplas ceplos ga jelas mending langsung yuk Hayakku Ikko don lek don red !.

. . . . . . . . . . DIMENSI?

Rated : K+ (Bingung Yuuki -_-)

Gender.(Eh salah) Genre : Ad venture,Humor (Garing)

Disclaimer : Om Kishi Kishi :v Kalo Penpiknyan Sih Punya yuuki!

Warning : Typo,OOC (Pasti) ,OC,HUMOR GARING!(Yuuki ga punya selera humor lho!),Tidak Sesuai EYD,Yang ga suka ga usah baca deeh teken tombol BEK AJA! Don't Like,Don't Read.!

Summary : Megumi Adalah Sahabat Yukito,(Yup!) Dia adalah anak dari Minato (Megumi).Dan Sahabatnya anak dari Fugaku,Orang tua mereka Sudah tiada akibat Penyerangan Kyubi dahulu,Walau Sebenarnya Setengah Dari Chakra Kyubi ada di dalam tubuh Megumi (Karena waktu lahir Chakranya bersentuhan dengan kyubi). (Langsung ke inti deh -_-) Saat Mereka Sedang menjalankan Misi Megumi Ingin mencoba ide gila!. Dia menggunakan Jurus Hiraishin Untuk sampai Konoha padahal jarak Konoha dengan tempatnya Lumayan jauh! sekitar 1000 KM lagi. Penasaran? Simak aja ceritanya hohohohohoho :v.

.

.

Hiraishin!

.

.

.

Byuur! (Mereka berdua pun jatuh kekolam terdekat untuk buang hajat #plaked. Bukan denk tapi kecebur di taman sekolah KHS yang dkenal sangat sepiii,Tunggu dulu Sekolah?paan tuh?)

Plok Plok Plok Plok (Njir malah tepok tangan)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cieee yang di PHPin :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capek yaaaak :'V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cieee yang Jomblo :'V.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capek yak? Bilang kalo Capeek :V.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Readers : #Gaplokyuuki. Kelamaan luw ! Cepetan napa!|Yuuki : Itte...Sakit tauk! Iye Iye setelah Jeda Berikut ini! =3)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar Gembira Untuk Kita Semua :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kulit Duren Kini ada Durinya :V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durtin Hadir Merusak Tubuh kita :v.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadikan hari ini Hari sakit :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampil Berdarah Membuat orang takut :v.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muka Ancur rahasia Durtin Asli. :V.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rahasia Alam Dari kebun Duren. :'V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penuh Pesona Pesona Mati! :' RUUUN,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC #Dilemparkelaut.

.

.

Iye iye -_-.

 **Back to Story**

"Lhoo?Gumi...Kita Dimana?"Tanya sang Uciha Wanita Kepada Surai Merah darah.

"Itteee...Kenapa Tanya Sama Aku -ttebane! Ittteee...Lho?Ini di mana?"Nih anak Baru Sadar. -_-.

.

.

Mereka Ga sadar lagi Diliatin Sama 2 pasang mata Memandang(?) Mereka Dengan Tanda Tanya TT_TT.

.

.

"Gumi,ini tempat apa? Tanya Sang Ibu #Disinrathensei.

"Meneketek(?) Sih Bukan Konoha."

"Hn...Cari Orang kita Tanya *CoretInterogasiCoret*"

Di tempat 2 Pasang mata...Ciri-Cirinya:

Pertama: Surai Raven Dengan Model Rambut Melawan Gravitasi atau Biasa kita sebut PANTAT BEBEK(?) Dengan Iris Mata berwarna Onyx Dan Kulit Seputih PORSELEN Punya Yuuki!.

Kedua: Surai Kuning Keemasan Dengan Rambut Model DURIAN BUSUK(?) #Dirasenshuriken. Dengan Iris Mata Berwarna Biru Langit Dan Kulit Tan Yang buahnya itu Bulat ato Lonjong Warna Coklat Suka Nempel Di pohon..(Yaiyalah!) Dan Rasanya SANGAT MUAAANIIISSS...Author Suka :V...(ITU MAH SAWO BEGOOOO!) #Dirasengan.

"Hey,Teme! Mereka mirip Seperti Mendiang Ibu kita!"Teriak Si DURIAN BUSUK. #DimasukinkedalemSelKyuubikarenadikiraKyuubinyasar.

"Hn,Mana Dobe?!"Panik Sang Bebek(?).

"Tuuuuh"Tunjuk Si Duren busuk ke 2 Wanita Bersurai Merah darah dan Raven.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSS?! Apakah Mereka Udah Jadi arwaaaah?!GYAAAAAAA!"Teriak sang Bebek(?) Dengan Segala Ke OOCannya,Ck ck ck ck -,-.

"Yah enggak lah!Gak Mungkiiin!nggak!nggak!nggak!nggak!Gak Mungkin Okaa-San jadi Setaaaan"Teriak Gaje Si Duren Busuk (Karena takut sama setan) Kepada Temannya yg Brengsek(?) itu.

"Tenang,Tenang!Pasti ada jalan Keluar Pasti!"Tadinya sih pengen Menenangkan Sang Duren Busuk(?) Tapi Sendirinya Panik Sendiri.

"hn..."Naruto Terlihat Berfikir Keras Sampe Kepalanya Kepanasan karena belum di Kasih Oli(?) Sejak Pagi.

"..."Sasuke Tetap Stay Cool Sambil Berfikir keras Padahal Kakinya Sendiri Udah Bergetar dari tadi.

.

.

.

 **TBC...:D**

.

.

.

Nyahahahahahahahahaha Jadi nie Fic GAJE NAN NGENES BIN GAGAL."TiP" Nanti Yuuki Apdete Kapan Kapan :3 Yg ini Aja Sedikit -_- Masa "TiP" Doang Yg di kerjain Jahat amaat. Yaaah karena Yuuki Otaknya lagi Error Komplex(?) Habis Tadi Ramen (Eh,Salah) Remed Otak Yuuki Agak Kegeser hehehehehe Jadilah Begini Ficnya Tergantung Suasana,Kondisi,Dan Matahari(?).yaaaap. Apakah Yang akan Dilakukan Si MERAH dan SI RAVEN? Dan Apakah yang Direncanakan SasuNaru? Hayoo...Hayoooo...Silahkan Tebak Di Review...Review Kalian Akan Sangat Berarti Untukku Karena Reviem Adalah Hidupku (AZEK...).

Review Minna-Sama!...


	3. Chapter 3 : Introgasi TTwTT

A/N : Hellow~ Bagaimana kabar kalian~ Sehat? Kalau sehat alhamdulillah, Kalau kagak DL (Derita Lo). Maaf yuuki udah lama nggak updete fic ini, Terlantar banget ini fic TTATT.

 _Yuuki , Kenapa ceritanya pendek banget? Dan, satu lagi kenapa naru harus duren busuk? Cewek cantik yang mendarat di depan SasuNaru reinkarnasi KhusiMiko ,Kah? Atau hanya wajah mereka yang sama? Kira2 Siapa yang diintrogasi duluan? Eh ngomong-ngomong yang mendarat didepan sasunaru cwe atau cwo?_ **Hmmm... Pertanyaannya banyak amat** **-_-** **Ceritanya pendek karena otak yuuki lagi error :v. Naru duren busuk karena cuma itu yang ada dikepala yuuki. Cewek cantik didepan sasunaru pastinya YukiMegu donk ! Karena, kan ini cerita tentang mereka berdua di Dimensi lain EH salah ! Maksudnya masa depan. Nanti yuuki ganti tittlenya. Yang diinterogasi duluan liat aja langsung :v Yang mendarat cwek lah -_-. Arigatou sudah review.**

 _Anda waras?_ _ **Bisa iya. Bisa juga kagak karena ini fic buatan otak ancur yuuki. Yuuki mah tinggal nulis. Makasih reviewnya**_

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu fic yuuki yang abal bin gagal ini *Grin 11 Jari* Maaf banget kalau fic ini sudah jelek dari dulu ^_^ Daripada ngomong melulu kita langsung aja yuk. Don't Like Don't Read.

 _ **Dimensi?**_

Rated : K+ (Bingung Yuuki -_-)

Gender.(Eh salah) Genre : Ad venture,Humor (Garing)

Disclaimer : Om Kishi Kishi :v Kalo Penpiknyan Sih Punya yuuki!

Warning : Typo,OOC (Pasti) ,OC,HUMOR GARING!(Yuuki ga punya selera humor lho!),Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alive! Minato, Alive! Fugaku,Yang ga suka ga usah baca deeh teken tombol BEK AJA! Don't Like,Don't Read.!

Summary : Megumi Adalah Sahabat Yukito,(Yup!) Dia adalah anak dari Minato (Megumi).Dan Sahabatnya anak dari Fugaku,Orang tua mereka Sudah tiada akibat Penyerangan Kyubi dahulu,Walau Sebenarnya Setengah Dari Chakra Kyubi ada di dalam tubuh Megumi (Karena waktu lahir Chakranya bersentuhan dengan kyubi). (Langsung ke inti deh -_-) Saat Mereka Sedang menjalankan Misi Megumi Ingin mencoba ide gila!. Dia menggunakan Jurus Hiraishin Untuk sampai Konoha padahal jarak Konoha dengan tempatnya Lumayan jauh! sekitar 1000 KM lagi. Penasaran? Simak aja ceritanya hohohohohoho :v.

.

.

"Hey,Teme! Mereka mirip Seperti Mendiang Ibu kita!"Teriak Si DURIAN BUSUK. #DimasukinkedalemSelKyuubikarenadikiraKyuubinyasar.

"Hn,Mana Dobe?!"Panik Sang Bebek(?).

"Tuuuuh"Tunjuk Si Duren busuk ke 2 Wanita Bersurai Merah darah dan Raven.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSS?! Apakah Mereka Udah Jadi arwaaaah?!GYAAAAAAA!"Teriak sang Bebek(?) Dengan Segala Ke OOCannya,Ck ck ck ck -,-.

"Yah enggak lah!Gak Mungkiiin!nggak!nggak!nggak!nggak!Gak Mungkin Okaa-San jadi Setaaaan"Teriak Gaje Si Duren Busuk (Karena takut sama setan) Kepada Temannya yg Brengsek(?) itu.

"Tenang,Tenang!Pasti ada jalan Keluar Pasti!"Tadinya sih pengen Menenangkan Sang Duren Busuk(?) Tapi Sendirinya Panik Sendiri.

"hn..."Naruto Terlihat Berfikir Keras Sampe Kepalanya Kepanasan karena belum di Kasih Oli(?) Sejak Pagi.

"..."Sasuke Tetap Stay Cool Sambil Berfikir keras Padahal Kakinya Sendiri Udah Bergetar dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhem... Kalian..." Gumam wanita bersurai merah didepan remaja bersurai Kuning dan Hitam dengan SANGAT lembut. "Kami sudah bilang... JANGAN MEMANGGIL TEME-DOBE!"

"Gyaaaa! Ampuni kami!" Teriak dua remaja itu sambil bersujud diepan sang wanita. Sedangkan, Temannya wanita tadi yang bersurai raven hanya diam sambil duduk diatas batu meminum jus jeruk yang entah darimana ia dapat.

"Khe... Khe... Khe... Apa yang kaliang bilang?" Tanyanya dengan suara dan senyuman TERMANIS yang ia punya.

"AMPUNI KAMIIII !"

"Oey ! Gumi ! Mending kita tanya mereka saja (BACA : INTEROGASI)" Ucap temannya wanita bersurai merah yang diketahui bernama Megumi. Dan dia berucap seperti itu dengan SUARA LAKI-LAKI, Super sekali.

"Hemmm~ Kau tidak asik yuki-chan~ Ayolah kita bermain-main dengan adik manis kita dulu~" Rajuk megumi. Sedangkan, Temannya yang diketahui bernama yukito itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Terserahmu saja." Balasan itu tentu saja ditanggapi dengan senang hati oleh megumi.

"Nah~ Jadi-"

"Etto... K-Kau... Kaa-san kah?" Tanya Si blonde.

"Oey Baka-Dobe! Bagaimana jika orangnya marah !" Bisik si Pantat BEBEK(?) kepada si duren busuk.

"Tapi aku penasaran setengah idup(?) Nih!" Balasnya sambil berbisik juga.

.

.

.

"Ekhem... Apa yang kau bilang, Hah?" Tanya Megumi kesal karena membawa nama ibunya yang SANGAT ia benci.

"HIEEEE! Ma-Maksudku... Kau mirip de-dengan mendiang Ka-Kaa-san." Teriak si blonde panik.

"Kaa-san? Mati?" Gumamnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sementara, Semua pasang mata hanya memandangnya bingung apalagi Yukito yang tau kalau temannya itu sangat membenci ibunya. Megumi tertawa kecil, Lama kelamaan tertawa evil. "Khe.. Khe.. Khe... MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA!-"

"EKhem." Yukito memotong perkataan megumi. "Otouto ayo pergi kepohon itu." Ajak yukito sambil menujuk sebuah pohon rindang. Lalau, Menarik telinga si raven yang bernama sasuke itu.

"UWAAADAUU AWWW! WADAAW! ITTAI! ITTAI! SAKIIIIIIT!" Teriak yang diseret. Yukito melepas jeweran 'MAUT'nya lalu menatap sasuke datar.

"Tumben. Biasanya sampai aku patahkan tulangmu kau masih tidak mau mengaku kesakitan Otouto." Ujarnya datar.

"K-Kau SIAPA?! SEENAKNYA MEMANGGILKU ADIKMU!" Teriak sasuke kesal.

"Aku? Kau... Tak mengenalku?" Yukito menundukukan kepalanya, Poninya yang menutupi mata kanannya sekarang disangkutkan ditelinga kanannya jatuh.

"E-Etto.. Ma-Maaf..." Ucap sasuke merasa bersalah. (Yuuki: Tuh anak OOC amat -_-).

"Pffft- Uh UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH... Ternyata kau bisa se OOC ini, Ne otouto?" Tanya yukito sambil tersenyum jail. "Aku bercanda tauk!"

'Orang ini... Sepertinya aku mengenalnya entah kapan aku melihatnya... Tapi, ... BERCANDA AJA UDAH KEK GINI?! GIMANA KALAU BENERAN?!" Teriak Inner sasuke Gaje. "Cih."

"Kau itu polos ! BAKA! Uhuhuhuh ahahahhahahah!" Tawanya masih tersenyum jail.

.

.

.

.

[NaruMegu]

.

"Um... Begitu... Jadi.. Kau bukan kaa-san ?" Tanya si blonde bernama naruto itu. Terdengar isakan kecil darinya. "Iks... La-Lalu kenapa kau senang kalau kaa-san mati? Lagipula kau tak mengenalnya! Iks.. Iks"

Megumi tersenyum tulus. 'Ternyata disini mereka hanya 2 bersaudara ya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah dihitung. Persis dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Batinnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa membenci kedua orang tuanya walaupun mereka berdua menelantarkannya berdua dengan adiknya. Walaupun hatinya sakit ia tetap bilang. "Eheheheheh.. Tenang aku hanya bercanda, tadi."

"Sungguh?" Tanya naruto tidak percaya. Tapi tetap dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyum tulus. "Kenapa kau mirip dengan kaa-san?"

Senyum dimuka megumi menghilang seketika. Ia menunduk dengan muka yang sangat sedih. 'Karena a-aku anaknya, Tapi aku tidak akan mengakuinya.' Batinnya miris. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Entahlah aku tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti dia cantik kan?"

"Umm... Arigatou." Naruto mengangguk. "Etto... Ayo kita ketempat sasuke...-"

"Megumi. Ayo kita kesana." Ajaknya.

"Ha'i ! Megumi... Nee..."

.

.

[SasuYuki NaruMegu]

.

"Oey! Yuki-chan!" Teriak megumi. Yuukito menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Nanni?"

"A-"

"K-KUSHINA-CHAN!/MIKOTO-CHAN!" Suara teriakan dua orang mengalihkan pandangan. Yukito dan megumi saling berpandangan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan.

"Kushina ! K-Kau.. Kushina? Kau.. M-Masih hidup?!" Tanya si surai blonde dengan poni membingkai wajahnya a.k.a. Minato.

"Miko-chan! I-Ini kau?!" Tanya sisurai raven dengan dagu aneh :v a.k.a. Fugaku.

"Ano... Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya megumi datar. FugaMina Membeku menjadi patung es.

'Pfft... Tou-san dan Minato/Fugaku-san dibohongi!' Batin YukiMegu.

"Mikoto-chan/Kushi-chan. Ka-Kalian amnesia?" Tanya FugaMina.

"Amnesia itu apa?"Tanya Megumi. Dan yukito hanya menatap bingung keduanya dengan jidat yang mengkerut bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Apa yang akan dilakukan YukiMegu? Akankah mereka berdua tau apa itu Amnesia? FugaMina akan nista? SEMUANYA ADA DITANGAN READERS. Yang meminta YukiMegu tau Amnesia silahkan bilang nanti yuuki kasih. Kalau FugaMina Nista Kalian yang bilang nanti yuuki kasih :P

Oh iya! Minna~ tachi. Ada yang nunggu fic yuuki? Kalau nggak , Nggak apa-apa deh ^o^

.

Review Minna-san.

.

.

.::Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!::.


End file.
